


【瞳耀】异瞳-狩猎

by yaowanzi7



Category: S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SCI, sci谜案集, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: ♥ 每天都有瞳耀梗♥ OOC  狗血算我♥ 又是寄几个的背景瞎78设定♥ 狩猎者白 X 猎物展♥ 社会地位差异♥ 慎入吧，虽然不知道慎入的点是什么，总觉得打上没错♥ 白色儿或许又要黑化，一贯套路♥ 尽量不弱化展耀





	【瞳耀】异瞳-狩猎

前言  
从石器时代到后来的信息时代，人类见证了地球从兴旺走向衰退，一个时代的落幕必会开启另一时代的起源，当绝望填满所有角落，末日便降临了。  
复制地球计划在信息时代初期就提上了研究轨道，普通百姓自然不会了解这种机密事件，而地球走向毁灭只是时间问题，像是生老病死、四季更替，表皮不在长出新芽，地面溢满岩浆，以及人类的加速破坏，终究在世纪末结束了地球的生息。  
而衍星成了第二个适合于人类生存的星球，少数人踏上了这个地球的复制体，这不是伊甸园，人们却变成了亚当夏娃，尽管脱离了蛇的诱惑，禁果却早早的抓在了彼此的手间。  
繁衍生息。  
衍星是个幸运的星球，没有跨越太多残忍血腥的时代，却造就了更加贪恋本性欲望的人类。  
这个以信息为基准，全面数据化的的星球，随着人类发展的脚步，辐射与之增进，最先变化的，不是外表，而是那一双双心灵之窗。  
没有单一色体的眸子，用颜色区分了高低贵贱。  
被称为恶魔初代者的后人，均是最尊贵的棕瞳金圈，衍星的食物链顶端，有着强健的体魄与发达的头脑，眸色会随着情绪而变化的唯一种族，不受任何法律制约，发起每年一次狩猎活动的最高指挥者，是人数占比最少的金瞳贵族。  
最初参与者的后人，以棕瞳银圈为标记，地位仅次于金瞳，但受部分法律制约，有资格受邀参与狩猎活动，人数占比率较低的银眸异族。  
被支配者分为三色瞳圈，紫红蓝高低身份依次排列，受法律约束，不可踏入金银地域，每年将被世纪数据库选出十名猎物参与狩猎活动，是人数占比最多的普通族。  
狩猎活动是人类欲望的最高突破点，狩猎者只能选定任一人，享受追逐逼迫的k u A I感，猎物可逃避也可迎战，若失败将会沦为狩猎者的囊中之物，没有人格与思想，生死不由自己支配，一旦逃脱或决战胜利，名字与资料将从世纪数据库永久删除，在不需要参加此活动。  
狩猎进行时，狩猎者可带任意武器，而猎物必须赤手空拳，不可危及狩猎者性命。  
猎物一方死亡均属合法。  
这场为了满足于上位者私欲的族斗，没有公平可言，不顾人性的道德观，持续了上百年的历史产物，早已潜移默化的植入了内心深处，无人敢质疑，只是麻木的去接受这残暴的制度，做着欲望支配下的持刀者与牺牲品。  
『1』  
"也就是说，今年的狩猎赛选中了你？"温润的声线从自主上扬的唇边溢出，男子脱离了书本的吸引，微抬起头，恰巧撞上自天窗铺洒而来的余晖，夕阳像一幅嵌着金边的橙红色画布，映衬着他眼前的镜片，反出一层流光。  
"我……也不知道该怎么办才好，被选中了肯定就是死路一条，该死的数据库！该死的贵族！我要是有权势一定把他们一个个都杀光！"极端的声线随着椅子摩擦地面的刺耳噪音越发激昂，他拍了几下桌面，又颓然坐了回去，"可我不是啊－展耀，怎么办？我还不想死，我刚刚交了个女朋友，我们十分相爱，我还想和她结婚……我……展耀……我该怎么办？只能认命了。"  
放书的动作轻柔的像是对待恋人，展耀透过发着灰色的镜片看向对面情绪暴躁的男子，"狩猎场选定在哪了？规则和以往相同？"  
"……C区的雨林，面积不大，树木森天枝繁叶茂，但沼泽遍布，时有凶猛动物突袭，植物大多危险有毒，与往年一样，12小时之内没被抓到并且逃出了雨林便算做胜利。"男子将手里的电子本交给展耀，如是说道。  
"有水路吧。"展耀点头接过，并思忖了片刻才道。  
"有一条过路河，将雨林从中间截断，可水性再好也不可能一路从头潜泳到尾端，即便不被他们找到，我也会憋死。"男子看着展耀点击有他名字的游戏说明的标志，一张地图赫然展现眼前。  
"十名猎物，五名狩猎者，抓住机会还是能逃脱的，你看这河边一共有四个储备仓库，狩猎者不允许进入仓库狩猎，所以途中你有四次休息的机会，不过我建议你只用一次，不然被狩猎者盯上，就真的很难脱身了。"展耀指着地图上，蓝色曲线旁边的棕色方块，"水路四周全是沼泽，你曾当过侦察兵，应该难不倒你，至于野兽，你在水边地带，动物大多怕水，相对安全一些。"  
"你……参加过狩猎游戏？"展耀迎来一双惊诧的眸子，红圈将眼白与棕色瞳孔分割开来，"是幸存者！"  
心下一惊，展耀抿了抿唇，刚刚动了点恻隐之心，便没个遮拦，看来这里也要住不下去了，这次该怎么和父亲解释呢。  
"是－大概四五年前，我参加了一次，那时你我还不相识。"展耀站起转身，一边摘下眼镜揉了揉眉间，一边走向茶几边，"那个，冯杰，你要喝点什么吗？"  
"哦，不喝不喝，怪不得这么多年来，都没见过你的名字在狩猎游戏的名单上，而且你一直毫不慌张，原来是永久安全了，你太厉害了展耀！"冯杰激动的原地转了两圈，似是无法散除情绪，又张开手臂打算抱一下展耀。  
展耀有些慌张的戴上眼镜后，才回过身来，与冯杰撞了个满怀，"唔，抱歉。"  
"没事没事，是我太激动了，我都听你的，在跟我详细说说，这次有你的帮助肯定没问题。"冯杰摆着手，满脸兴奋的将电子本举到展耀面前。  
"最开始会让猎物先跑一小时，然后狩猎者才开始追逐，你先去第一间仓库休息四个时辰，然后在出来潜入水路，雨林并不大，五个小时足够你逃出来，但切记，不能让其他任何人发现你的企图。"展耀并没有接电子本，骨节分明的细长手指握住杯身，略凉的水滑入口腔，侵占食道，冷气冲刷着胃部，他才平稳下波动的情绪"一定不要先跑，狩猎者熟悉任何狩猎场，从地形上，给再多时间准备，我们也是败方，只能耍些小聪明，利用他们自负的心里，占个先机。"  
冯杰一脸佩服，难以言表，最后拿过展耀手里的瓷杯，将余下的水灌入嘴中，才说了句你真是好兄弟，等我好消息！  
展耀拿起冯杰的电子本翻动着页面，狩猎者第一张便是金色图腾，他的手不被察觉的顿了一下，才划到了第二页。  
"有你那次的狩猎者吗？"冯杰穿着大衣外套，随意问道。  
"哦……没有，一个都不熟悉。"展耀按了关闭键，交还电子本，"放松心态，仓库里有一些吃的可以裹腹，带个不易被发现小型潜水设备，很有帮助。"  
天色完全暗了下来，房间只剩月亮的辉芒钻入单薄的玻璃窗，柔和的黄光甚至带着一些金色发光体，形成一条斜柱，连接着地面与窗，轻微的开锁声传入，展耀才回过神来，竟不知不觉坐了两个小时。  
『2』  
棕瞳金圈，这个星球最至高无上的眸色。  
男子一脸慵懒的依靠着长有粗糙表皮的树干，白色的长风衣裹不住欲出的肌肉，双腿交叠于树前，甚至连鞋子都是一尘不染的白色系。  
"有目标吗？"眼前阳光被挡住，他睁开眼，入目的便是柔顺的齐肩长发，嘴角勾起邪魅的笑容，歪着头，金色瞳圈着实明显。  
“怎么？你也参与？”男子面无表情，上挑的眸子，金光乍现，闪烁着耀眼的璀璨。

“喏。”长发随着主人转头的动作甩成圈装又贴服于脸侧，阳光将他的金色瞳圈衬的越发刺眼，目光所到之处，一男子正弯着腰选着合手的武器，准备参加狩猎游戏。

“真痴情啊，赵公子。”嘴边溢出一丝笑，身穿白衣的男子顺着他的目光看过去，男子似乎有些烦恼，不知该选哪种而背手站立，能想象到此刻他正一脸不快，银色瞳圈也随着灰暗了不少的可怜模样，“白驰没生出金色瞳圈，不然你哪有机会狩猎他，不过这次他怎么也来参加狩猎活动了？”

“我给的邀请函。”赵祯挑眉回视，嘴角的笑意志得意满。

“你是准备来强的？”男子离开树干，低头看了眼电子表，“时间差不多，一个多小时了，我们也该出发了。”

“诶，羽瞳，最近五年你都不狩猎，何必占个名额？一大帮银瞳摩拳擦掌想参加。”赵祯伸手按住白羽瞳想离开的身子，“你……是想多放一条人命？”

“这种无聊的游戏给你带来什么k u a i感了吗？”白羽瞳睨了他一眼，话语中的冷漠淬着冰渣，尽管赵祯知道那不是针对于他，也听得有些不甚舒服。

“谁改变了你的想法？我可记得以前每年跃跃欲试参加的可是你。”赵祯还是忍不住想刺他一下，“好吧，虽然你从不伤人，抓了猎物也是被你放了。”

白羽瞳眼神一顿，拉开赵祯还放在他肩上的手，“看好你的猎物，别让他反被猎物降服。”

赵祯看着白羽瞳一边晃着身子走向阳光里，一边想象着那双堪称几百年来最纯的金圈瞳色，迎着光该会发出如何耀眼的辉煌。

冯杰躲在第一个仓库四个时辰后才开始他的征程，的确如展耀所料无二般，他一路十分顺利的来到了第四个仓库附近，才从水中浮了出来，呼吸到新鲜空气的那一刻，他甚至有落泪的冲动，他警惕的看了看四周，并无一人，爬上路岸，伸了个懒腰，一脸掩藏不住的笑意走向雨林的出口。

胸口扑通扑通的跳动着，越离近出口，他越是紧张的要命，不得不加快脚步，小跑着来到了出口处。

还有十步，九步，八步……在心里默默地念着，似乎想缓解下内心所散发出的急迫感。

“嘿，你，站那别动。”数到三时，身后突然传来一声带着慵懒气息的声线，他下意识的奔跑了起来。

‘嘭’一颗子弹打穿了他下一步要踩的路面，猛地停下身子，愤怒与焦虑逼迫他不得不停下脚步颤斗起来，却连回头的勇气都没有。

“这个方法谁告诉你的？”那鬼魅一般的声音像是贴着他的四肢，他慌的甚至分辨不出来源地，“告诉我，就让你的名字永久从数据库删除。”

冯杰缓缓的回过头，一双金色的瞳眸闪着刺眼光芒，他清晰的看到，那金圈扩大了一倍，说不出的妖异。

『3』  
卸去一天的伪装，他一边晃动着有些僵硬的脖颈，一边打开房锁，想着一会吃些什么，父亲最近出差，对于家务一窍不通的他来说，晚饭才是最不好解决的难题。  
脱去脚上的鞋子，抬手摸向墙壁的照明开关，突来的异样感让他全身的神经都紧绷了起来，身体不自觉的向后，贴住了房门才稍稍带来了些安全感，吞咽唾液声在这寂静的房间里，也掀起了一阵突兀。  
脚步声蓦地响起，汗毛随之根根直立，偏暗的房间，被乌云挡住的月亮没有发挥出丝毫照明的作用，隐约可见的，结实健壮的体魄步步紧逼而来。  
“谁！”鲜少的慌乱情绪，伴着他下意识从鞋柜上摸索武器的声响，突来的危险气息，紧密的将他笼罩住。  
“想我了吗？”男人的声线像个与撒旦定下契约的魔鬼，尽管没有任何肢体的碰触，他依然觉得全身都无法动弹，叹息之后，便是危险的蛊惑“我可一直很想你，每时每刻，每分每秒。”  
‘啪’男人覆盖上他的手打开了照明开关，暖意自相贴的手被晕散，灼烫了肌肤，亮光瞬间炸开，展耀不由自主的闭上了双眼，眼镜被拿了下来，卷翘的睫毛浓密的覆盖在眼睑上，像一排整齐的小刷子，又黑又长。  
“睁开眼。”脸颊被男人钳住抬起，语气终于不似之前那般悠哉，听出了一丝急躁，展耀在心底想，露出本x i n g了吧，你们这群被欲望所支配的魔鬼后代。  
“一对一如何？”展耀慢慢睁开双眸，随着睫毛逐渐离开眼睑的距离，泼了墨般的眸子展现在他面前，抓着脸颊的手微微抖动了一下，那双世界仅有的单一色瞳孔，没有丝毫杂质，纵然强烈的灯光拂过，也只是添加了一层亮度，丝毫没有改变半分颜色。  
黑的透彻，黑的神秘，黑的吸引了他全部的目光，甚至自愿缴械，只为那一眼回眸。  
“还想和我打？”白衣男子放开了展耀的脸颊，目光中满是贪恋的望着对方的眸子，“就给你个机会。”  
展耀抬手利落的关上灯，房间又恢复了黑暗，只能看清彼此的轮廓，攻击来的十分突然，男子单手接下展耀的假意侧踢，又抬起手迎上他另一腿的猛烈进攻，甚至抓住他的纤细的脚踝不放。  
“放手！”展耀挣脱不开，只好向后倒退，在猛地单腿跃起，踹了过去。  
“有长进。”低笑声传来，松开了他脚踝的手，被狠踹了一脚。  
“白羽瞳！你自愿放水，我赢了你就滚出这里，再也不要干涉我的生活！”展耀听到对方的含着笑意的话语，气急抬手挥拳猛攻。  
拳被包裹进温柔的掌心，白羽瞳用力一拉，展耀便旋转着倒入他的怀中，后背紧贴对方前胸，炙热相互传递，耳边呵起温热，“我怎么舍得伤你？不过我的确很生气，你躲了我五年，我该怎么罚你呢？”  
挣脱不开环要脖颈的桎梏，展耀心脏砰砰跳动着，“当年我逃出了雨林，你这算什么？犯规吗？”  
“金瞳可以不受任何法律制约，我就是制度。”白羽瞳一口咬住展耀的耳垂，濡湿的舌舔上了边缘，“我每天的脑中都是你白皙滑嫩的身体，濡湿的黑眸泛着红边，咬出白圈的下唇，包裹着我的紧致后穴以及情欲上升红了一后背的夕阳图。”  
“闭嘴！”黑暗中无法窥探他颊边的红，身体却因为白羽瞳的描述而发热，脑中不可抑制的回想起了那个不堪的夜，他一直想忘记的回忆。  
被压在第四间仓库的墙壁上，脱光了衣服，白羽瞳却穿戴整齐的从后面狠狠的侵犯他，如果不是对方的支撑，双腿软的根本无法支撑身体，他摇晃着头，想把这段深埋了五年的影像从脑中删除，却越来越深刻，甚至连最后被操着射出的画面都清晰异常。  
“是不是想起来了？”白羽瞳顺着他的耳廓向下舔弄着他的后颈，故意吸允出声响，不用看也知道那里此刻正开出一朵朵艳丽的红花，“我是怎么进入的你，怎么把你操的叫了出来，还求我慢一点？”  
“别说了……别说了！”展耀咬着唇，脸颊烧起了一团红，似乎要将他燃烬。  
“我找了整整五年。”勃颈上一疼，展耀呼痛出声，“冯杰和你是什么关系？”  
“冯杰……”展耀躲避着白羽瞳的唇齿，横在勃颈上的手臂阻挡了他的挣动，“你……唔……”  
“说啊。”白羽瞳不满展耀的停顿，另一只手抽出他的衬衣，伸手顺着小腹向上，掐住一边的乳尖，引来怀内人的一阵轻颤，“这里一如五年前那般敏感，你不说的后果是什么，自己也很清楚吧？”  
“唔嗯……没……没关系。”展耀咬着下唇，试图转移乳尖传遍全身的带着刺痛的快感，“放……放开……白……白羽瞳！”  
“没关系，还敢这么用心的教他如何逃出雨林？就不怕被我发现吗？”白羽瞳低笑着，手狠狠一拧，明显带着怒气的口吻“他对你挺重要。”  
“唔啊！嗯……”双腿有些发软，后背越加贴紧白羽瞳，两人相连之处，热度升温，他低声嘤咛“……疼……”  
“不疼，怎么让你长记性。”手向下滑，抽出展耀的皮带，唇离开他红了一片的脖颈，放开束缚着展耀的手，反手抽了下他的臀瓣，“自己把衣服脱了。”  
“唔！”展耀倏地转过身，手捂着被打的地方，一双黑眸含着坚定望向白羽瞳。  
“你这眼神，看的我老二都快炸了，只想狠操进你的小穴。”白羽瞳唇边含笑，金色瞳圈随着兴奋的语气扩大“脱衣服，宝贝，还是我来？”  
展耀面无表情的抬起手，退掉大衣，修长的手指在白羽瞳的眼下，一颗颗将衬衣上的扣子解开，慢条斯理的解着两边袖口，眼神一稟，衬衣带着凌厉的劲风抽向白羽瞳的眼，猛地蹲地伸出长腿试图将白羽瞳撂倒在地，脚踝碰触到对方的小腿，一股反力将他振回，他睁大墨石般的眸子，难以置信的看着白羽瞳扔掉甩在他脸边的衬衣，以肉眼不可识别的速度来到他面前，一把拉起他的手臂，反手将他按在侧后方的桌子上，接踵而来的便是文件夹摔落地面发出的声响，赤裸的上身贴着冰冷的玻璃面，双手被反拉按在后腰处，一种颇为屈辱的姿势展现在白羽瞳面前。  
皮带顺着他的凹陷的背线一路向下滑，路过腰窝来到臀部，甩动声带着风力，一齐砸到他的臀瓣，痛感侵袭。  
“啊啊啊！”他挣动起来，白羽瞳接连又甩下了两鞭，隔着单薄的西装裤，痛感完全没有丝毫减弱。  
“小野猫，还是你对我口味。”白羽瞳放下皮带，大手拢住一边臀肉，大力揉搓起来，感受着弹性在手掌心跳跃的嫩肉。  
成年男子的重量整个压了下来，展耀有些气闷，白羽瞳如铁般的肉棒隔着两层布料，在他股缝间做着抽插的动作，这比真正进入更具有影响力。  
“迫不及待进入你湿热的小穴，感受它包裹着我，温暖的肠壁渐渐濡湿，甚至激动的收缩。”白羽瞳故意说的色情，展耀耳廓都像是能滴出血来，红的透彻。  
从看到白羽瞳那一刻起，他便知道自己是逃不掉了，但还是按压不住内心反抗的亢奋因子，双手被皮带绑住，裤子连同内裤一起剥落，两条笔直的长腿呈现在眼前。  
白羽瞳抚摸着展耀的大腿内侧，是不是的把玩一下垂在双腿间的球体，白皙的肉体被光照的刺眼，抓起小腿抬起放在桌面上，十分淫靡的姿势，颜色颇浅的后穴一览无余。  
“……白羽瞳……放手……”展耀此刻十分狼狈，似乎除了嘴哪里都无法动弹分毫。  
按住不安分的小腿，腿顶住展耀的膝盖，手摸着收缩的后穴，看着展耀轻颤的后背，拿过一旁的白瓷杯，将凉透的半杯水一齐倒向后穴口。  
“唔……”展耀抖动了一下，后穴瑟缩的更加厉害，白羽瞳伸手拿过作图的钢尺，尖锐的边角刺入穴口，冰冷带着刺痛，“唔嗯……不……”  
“这么进去，会坏吧。”白羽瞳没在更深的勘探，将尺子扔到了地上，随后粗鲁的插入食指，按着蜿蜒的内壁，被入侵的后穴，不满的向外排挤着外来者。  
转动的食指越来越热，抽插速度也加快了不少，白羽瞳另一手顺着展耀的大腿摸向疲软的下体，带有技巧的揉玩着，感受着他充血发热，握住渐渐变大的分身，撸动十几下停止，在撸动十几下停止，后穴里的手指扣着柔软的肠壁。  
“嗯啊……唔……停……嗯……别……”展耀身体发紧，汗液慢慢浸出。  
第二根手指沿着内壁插入，向内寻找着敏感点，偶然擦过凸起点，展耀拱起腰，破音而出。  
“这里吗？”白羽瞳恶意的连续挤压那一点，展耀颤抖的腰部根本无法停下，嘴中不断溢出呻吟声。  
被我在温柔手掌中的肉棒弹跳了几下，似乎是在催促着白羽瞳快些做点什么，白羽瞳低下头吻着展耀的耳廓，带着戏谑“真是只小骚猫，里面都湿了，弄了我一手。”  
“自……自以为……啊啊啊啊！”展耀粗喘着气，话语还未说完，就被白羽瞳握住肉棒撸动的举措，惊得叫了出来，快感侵袭，一股脑的钻向马眼，突然按住发泄口的手指，高潮被迫停止，异常难受，“唔……放……放开……”  
“这是惩罚，你到很享受？”白羽瞳故意揉搓着展耀的马眼，“看不出来，这么放荡。”  
“……不……别……唔嗯……放……放开……”展耀双腿发软，不自觉的相互磨蹭着，“放……难受……”  
三根手指在后穴里转动，内壁兴奋的分泌着肠液，不时的按压着敏感点，展耀湿透的身体渐渐发红，紧贴着桌面的身体，格外灼烫。  
“想要吗？”展耀仰趟在桌面上，双腿大开，有着红色绑痕的手臂抓着白羽瞳，粉红的分身立在小腹处格外色情，后穴口满是淫靡的肠液，粗大的肉棒磨蹭着收缩的穴口，“说。”  
“唔……”展耀睁开双眼，眼白染上了一圈红痕，带着哭腔，“你……别太……太过分……你……啊啊！”  
被猛地插入，整个身子都向上顶去，桌子发出了摩擦地面的声响，“混蛋！混蛋……唔嗯……”  
泪水顺着眼窝滑下，后穴被异物侵占，背叛了本心，快感占据理智，蠕动着接纳了粗大的肉棒，甚至紧紧的吸附，分泌出更多的肠液。  
“里面又湿又热。”白羽瞳呼出叹息，腰部前后摆动，狠狠的抽插了几下，展耀抓着他的手臂，汗液自两人接触的肌肤间分泌而出，温热湿滑又隐隐弥漫着情色。  
“别说！别……嗯啊……哈啊……别……”展耀闭上眼，阻挡了墨石般晶亮的眸子。  
白羽瞳将他拉起，双腿环住自己的腰部，展耀只觉下体腾空，全身只靠着白羽瞳戳在体内的肉棒为支撑点，惊得死死的抱住他的肩膀，“嗯啊……”  
“抱住了，小骚猫。”白羽瞳强劲的腰力，一边走向床边，一边在展耀的肉穴里抽插，“这么紧张？后面咬的这么用力。”  
展耀浑身湿汗，腰部酸软虚脱，两腿无力的快要支撑不住身体的重量，听到白羽瞳的话，想都没想低头就是一口，肌肉感到痛楚，一阵紧缩。  
后背被按到墙壁上，冷硬的感触带来一丝别样的刺激，白羽瞳狠狠的戳刺着展耀的后穴，耳边传来压抑不住的呻吟声。  
“不要……不要了……别……慢……慢点……”展耀松开嘴，快感刺激着泪腺，滚烫的液体砸到白羽瞳的肩膀，滑落到被展耀抓破的后背，引起一阵痛感。  
“不要什么？慢点还是快点？嗯？”白羽瞳故意放慢速度，像是折磨，不到顶点就退了出来，又插入到一半退出，展耀呜咽着。  
“混……混蛋……你个……你个混蛋！你……混蛋……”展耀被撩拨的哭叫出来，嘴里一直重复循环。  
白羽瞳抱着他离开墙壁，坐在床边，下体进入的更深，两人面对面的感触更加促进了展耀身体发红，手臂处甚至显现出了橙红色的布景。  
“爽吗？骚猫。”白羽瞳凑过去舔掉展耀颊边的泪水，下体被湿热包裹着，十分舒爽，不禁又掐着展耀的腰部上下抽插了几下。  
“太……太深……”展耀睁开双眼，对上了瞳眸将近全金的白羽瞳，竟妖冶的令他无法移开双眼。  
白羽瞳将浑身软的一塌糊涂的展耀面朝下按在床上，再次插入后穴里，湿濡的肠壁迅速缠了上来。  
抽查的速度越来越快，展耀的下体早已一片泥泞，嘴无意识的咬着白色的床单，殷红的唇衬的越发艳丽，被白羽瞳一下下顶的娇喘出声。  
后背随着展耀快感腾升，一块块橙红图案慢慢展现而出，汗水布满了后背，一副夕阳布景图随着白羽瞳猛烈的抽查，展耀惊叫出声，射出精液而完全显露出来。  
金圈蔓延至整个瞳眸，欲望攀升，使他情绪分外高昂。  
灼烫的液体全部灌入展耀的后穴，又引起身下人一阵颤抖。  
展耀最后一丝力气也没了踪影，整个趴在了床上，连动根手指都是个奢望，白羽瞳掐着展耀的臀瓣抽插着肉棒，享受着高潮的余韵，随后躺在展耀的身后，相连的下体，迫使两人紧密相贴。  
“展耀。”白羽瞳凑过去吻着他的脸颊，“我不会再参加狩猎活动，我想和你在一起，让你只属于我。”  
“那本来就是一场丧心病狂的游戏，为了满足你们的私欲。”展耀哑着声音，“你一日不去阻止，我就会逃跑。”  
“如果我阻止了？”白羽瞳单手支撑头，睨着展耀的侧脸，卷翘的睫毛呈现出最完美的弧度。  
“身体是你的。”展耀的睫毛颤动了几下才睁开疲惫的双眼，“心可未必。”  
白羽瞳勾起嘴角，“都是我的。”  
『4』  
金瞳最高支配者压住所有反对声音，取消了狩猎游戏，瞳色之分依旧存在，但没有了这毫无人性的制度，衍星迎来了又一时代的跨度。  
“你才应该是这世界独一无二的异瞳。”白羽瞳低头看着展耀墨色的眸子，叹息。  
“那也不能公布于众！对于所有人来说，我是个异类。”展耀看着白羽瞳抿唇，眼中满是疼惜，软下了口气“你在我身边，就是最好的事，身份与我毫无意义。”  
白羽瞳勉强接受了展耀的提议，并且得到了对方主动献吻，也就只得作罢。  
展父坐在最高会议室，看了眼背对着自己的身影，叹了口气道“允文，当初小耀出声，带着纯黑的眸子，我如果不带他离开，必然会引起轩然大波，金瞳出现了一个单色眼，这影响你可有考虑过？”  
“多虑。”一旁传来冷哼，一名三十五六上下的男子双手架着头，慵懒的双眸竟与展耀如出一辙的黑，神情像极了一直傲娇的猫，“启天你除了爱多想，真是没有其他的优点。”  
“赵爵！”展父睨了他一眼。  
“幸好白老虎把他找出来了。”赵爵一脸得意，黑眸中的狡诈显露无疑。  
“你……”  
“你俩怎么到一起就掐？”白允文无奈回头，“那小耀是同意与羽瞳那臭小子在一起了？”  
“嗯……应该吧。”展父瞳眸中的金色闪着光泽，“想你家臭小子也不敢欺负展耀。”  
“你看你又开始多想……”赵爵指着展启天，笑的眼泪都出来了。  
“……”  
《完》


End file.
